


A Stand In Togami

by MelonLordOfMelon



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonLordOfMelon/pseuds/MelonLordOfMelon
Summary: The lights turned on and... where Togami had been there was now a short masked figure with a uniform cap and a cape."Who the hell are you?!" Yelled Hagakure."Nishishishi. Just call me... stand in Byakuya. I mean my ultimate tallent is simmilar to his anyway." Said a childish voice."Where's Togami?" Pressed Kirigiri."Outside probably. Depends if my evil organization offed him or not. Nishishishi."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Probably won't write anymore. I just felt like replacing Togami. If you want to continue this or something go ahead.

"It's execution time!" Said Monokuma gleefully. He took out a hammer and brought it above his head. It smashed down on the button. The screen displayed a small pixilated Leon in the middle with an approaching pixilated Monokuma. As Monokuma passed he grabbed Leon and dragged his pixilated body off screen. Then the rest of the class turned to see Leon tied to a post. They couldn't get to him due to the cage around it. Then a strange and intimidating machine appeared inside the cage to stare down Leon. And then the lights went off. All of them. This left the ultimates in a dark void. A few startled gasps were heard under Hagakures scarred babbling. He tried to stay still until the lights went back on. No doubt this was Monokuma's doing. Wasn't it?

Then he heard what could only be Togami let out a yell. "What?!"

"Togami?" That must have been Kirigiri. There was no answer.

"Togami this isn't cool man. Now isn't the time for pranks."

"Nishishishi." Who was that?

The lights turned on and... where Togami had been there was now a short masked figure with a uniform cap and a cape.

"Who the hell are you?!" Yelled Hagakure.

"Nishishishi. Just call me... stand in Byakuya. I mean my ultimate tallent is simmilar to his anyway." Said a childish voice.

"Where's Togami?" Pressed Kirigiri.

"Outside probably. Depends if my evil organization offed him or not. Nishishishi." The figure brought a finger to where their mouth would be.

"So you know a way out of here?" Asked Kirigiri.

"I know a way in here but not out of it. Anyway, i'm here to play against the mastermind. Not to get you guys out."

"What an exciting turn of events!" Said Monokuma. "I geuss it's okay if you substitute for Togami...."

"In other words you cant get him back and you don't want a missing peice." The figur said smugly. "By the way... weren't you in the middle of something?" The figure points at Leon who was still tied up yet struggling to get free. At the mention of him he tried harder.

"Oh yeah." The intimidating machine hung dead from it's previous positioning before the lights went off. It came back to life and looked at Leon once again. The events after could only be described as brutal. It was horrible yet they couldn't look away until the last bloody ball stopped rolling.

"Nishishishi. Not incredibly creative huh?" And just like that their attention was drawn back to the masked figure.


	2. Two of them?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma brought a friend with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh.... got bored and decided to add another guy in there.

"That's your reaction to that?!" Yelled Hagakure.  
"Please, I've seen more creative punishments in my own killing game experience." The figure waved his hand dismissively.  
"Your own killing game?" Asked Kirigiri.  
"Oh that reminds me... where did he go?" The figure looked around the room. "Well Iruma did say we might not end up in the same place... Oh well."

"Are you talking about Shuichi?" Was heard from behind one of the curtains. There was clearly a person hiding behind it.

"Naw. Before Miu activated the device i had tied poohichi's laces to his chair. He didn't make it." Said the new student. "weren't you supposed to replace Makoto?"

"What?" Asked the lucky student. The figure removed themselves from behind the curtain to show an extremely disheveled white haired man.

"I'm so flattered you were worried about me, as useless as I am." Said the white haired man.

"Where did this one come from!?" Asked Monokuma. "Why is everyone barging in here!?"

"Oh woops. My bad." Said the figure with a shrug.

"Well I have no choice but to get rid of-" Started Monokuma.

"Wouldn't it make the game more interesting and longer with more players?" Asked the masked figure.

"You have a point. But I can't let you go around making the rules..."

"Then flip a coin!" Said the figure. "Heads, he dies or tales, he lives."

"What a despairing idea. And I thought I was heartless, but here you are putting someone's life on the line with a coin flip! Puhuhuhuhu!" The bear laughed.

"You're really going to stake his life on a coin flip!?" Asked Makoto.

"You must be either confident he'll survive or don't care." Stated Kirigiri.

"Nishishishi. I don't care." Said the masked figure. "Whether he dies or loses his head doesn't matter to my plan."

"You're okay with him dying?!" Timidly asked Chihiro.

"Oh don't worry about trash like me." The white haired man waved dismissively in their direction.

"You realize if Monokuma lets him join the killing game we have one more person who could kill someone else?" Asked Celestia.

"But he shouldn't have to die!" Said Asahina.

"Asahina is right you know!" Said a smig Monokuma that now held a coin in his hand (er paw?).

"Well get on with it." Said the masked figure.

"Alright, alright! Don't be so impatient." Said the bear. When the class had quieted down the bear threw the gold coin in the air. The coin spun in the air slowly revealing the monokuma face on one side and a paw on the other. The coin shone from reflected light as it began to fall to the ground. It hit the ground then bounced a little till it turned into a roll on it's side. It spun in a circle that slowly got smaller until it started to wobble. A few classmates held their breaths as the wobbling started to get more violent with the monokuma face looking towards the class with a maniacal grin mirroring monokuma's. Then the coin fell on it's face showing the paw on the back.

"Oh well. Guess that means he gets to stay~" Said the bear who didn't seem at all disappointed at the outcome.

"Oh, by the way should I introduce myself now?" Asked the white haired man.

"Go ahead." Said Kirigiri."

"My name is Nagito Komaeda and my ultimate talent is the ultimate lucky student." Said Komaeda.

"Ultimate lucky student?!" Questioned Makoto.

"There can be two of them?" Asked Sakura.

"Well the lottery to decide the lucky student is every year, so there are lucky students in each class." Said Komaeda.


	3. You And I Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi just wants to confuse people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gawsh. All the kudos on a throw away fic I decided to try and continue. ;-; thank you. Honestly just to warn you it'll probably go into crack territory soon.

"Hey aren't you going to say anything else? How borring. Why doesn't anyone want to geuss my tallent?" Kokich whined. 

"Are you kidding me? We just saw someone die! Why would we want to geuss whatever tallent you have!?" Yelled Hagakure.

"You said your talent was close to Togami's." Kirigiri mused with a hand on her chin.

"I'm pretty sure Togami's tallent was actually the ultimate duche." Said the walrus guy.

"I'll place my bet on some kind of leader." Said Celeste.

"Well he was wearing a cap and cape. I'd have to agree." Kirigiri said.

"Do none of you care that someone just died!?" Ashina yelled. 

"While his death was regrettable we still need to live on. There is no shame honoring the dead but letting a corpse hold you down is stupid." Kirigiri said coldly. "Not to mention he killed someone."

"You heard him say it was in self-defense!" Ashina countered. 

"He could have done a number of things after she locked herself in the bathroom. One was leave and inform the students of her attack. He had ample time to think of what he was doing while unscrewing the door." Naegi said.

"Wow thus went into gloofmest territory quickly." Said the masked figure who was now holding a bag of popcorn and slipping some under his mask.

"Hey! No eating in the trial room!" Monokuma yelled.

"I don't remember that being in the rules." Hagakure said.

"Well I don't remember asking your opinion!" At this Hagakure shreeked in terror and hid behind the imposing figure of Sakura. "From now on no eating in the trial room. I figured it had been an unspoken rule but you guys are too stupid to understand that." 

"Fine, whatever." At this the masked figure tossed his bag of popcorn behind him and it's contents spilled out on the floor. He then reached into his pocket and brought out a bottle of some purple liquid called Panta.

"why... YOU! GAHH!" Never have I met anyone as blatantly suicidal as you!" Monokuma bellowed. 

"Suicidal? Nope! I just know you can't punish me unless I break a rule. And there is no rule saying I 


End file.
